final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Museum
The Museum is an area in the Final Nights franchise that shows concept art, character models, and some other secrets when the player completes the 5th night. Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father Burnt Freddy: "Withered Freddy, after being used for parts, Being stored away for years, then being '' ''burnt and misformed." Burnt Foxy: "Withered Foxy, after being used for parts, Being stored away for years, then being '' ''burnt and misformed." Burnt Bonnie: "Withered Bonnie, after being used for parts, Being stored away for years, then being '' ''burnt and misformed." Burnt Chica: "Withered Chica, after being used for parts, Being stored away for years, then being '' ''burnt and misformed." G_BB: *''G_BB's text in the museum is actually encoded'' into Base64, when translated it reads, "Game breaking bug please report..." The Brother: "Angry spirit that has to kill those who '' ''caused his death, you're not his first victim." Shadow Fredbear: "The original, your first true invention." Shadow Springbonnie: "He remembers what you did...." Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Reaper Spring Bonnie: "A figment of your tortured mind, sent by your mother '' ''and sister to kill you and get you to join them." Reaper Puppet: "A tentacle infested monster sent by your sister and mother to kill you and get you to join them. Often confused for a tree somehow." Reaper Balloon Boy: "With a small body and long arms Reaper Balloon Boy '' ''likes to grab his victims and drag them off. Surprisingly not related to Danny Devito." Reaper Mangle: "Dangling from the ceiling and crawling through '' ''the vents, Reaper Mangle is always heard before seen. Tends to offend people with its gender identity." Reaper Golden Freddy: "One of the first models of Freddy himself. Reaper Golden Freddy likes to inspect his victims first. Has something in his teeth all the time." Reaper Toy Chica: "The only Reaper capable of speech, likes to play games and mess with her victims. Probably bought the pants to match her cupcake." Grimm Chica: "A victim of a springlock failure, forever forced to haunt the suit she was wearing. Now being manipulated by your sister and mother. Tried spray on tan, still very pale." Grimm Fredbear: "Another springlock failure victim, the second generation of Fredbear. No Fredbear won't be in the game. -JeliLiam 2016." Shadow Bonnie: "The remains of your sister, forced to haunt a figment '' ''because she was removed from the suit too soon after being '' ''stuffed. Together her and your mother are trying to kill '' ''you and have you join them in their plot for revenge '' ''against your father, William Afton Still can't write her own name. " rwqfsfasxc." Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Burnt Bonnie: "Just leave him be, he's sad." Burnt Foxy: "A husk, the spirit that haunted this body has '' ''been long gone since he found his way out of the house. It doesn't rest easy though, he's watching and waiting '' ''for you to finish your job." Burnt Freddy: "Surviving the fire from Fredbear and Friends '' ''in the early '90s, the burnts were found to be the '' ''property of William Afton, who happily accepted them. The week following, however, was less positive for Afton. '' ''Days of madness lead to his death, his house has been abandoned since." Burnt Chica: "Another fire survivor, Burnt Chica lost her leg '' ''and any servo control over her arms, making her '' ''very menacing. She's the most active out of all the '' ''burnt animatronic, having mastered her new balance." Puppet Master & Puppets (2017): '' "He's not the same anymore, Broken, rotten, and stained. '' His cloth tearing at the seams and his mask cracking. But something else has happened too, he's being used. '' ''He has life in him, yet he does not live, he's a puppet himself. Who the real puppetmaster is will be clear." Entwined Fredbear: "You got caught Henry, this is you now, rotting away. '' ''Bet you wish he was wearable, now you're stuck being torn '' ''apart by the machinery instead? Once you can prove I did it, '' ''once you can prove what I'm about to do, then you'll be free. '' ''For now, this is your punishment for how you treated me and my art..." Proto Spring Freddy: "For being one of William's first creations, for Henry, '' ''Proto-Spring Freddy was very advanced, Being wearable '' ''as a suit and using a mixture of gasses sprayed from a nozzle '' ''behind his endo mouth to liven the mood of anyone standing closely. Henry disliked the design both looks and function wise. It was never used." Puppet Master & Puppets (1973): "Diverting from the rest of the lineup, The Puppetmaster '' ''does not function using an endoskeleton or even any wires. '' ''Nobody really knows how William got it working. He plays his shows but recently, it seems he's been acting up, '' ''performing his shows at night and all. I'm sure it's nothing" Proto Spring Bonnie: "The second animatronic ever made and the partner to Proto '' ''Spring Freddy. He met a similar fate when they were scrapped. Rotting away in the backstage area, it looks like his gas tank '' ''has started leaking from neglect, don't breathe this." Spring Bonnie: "Fredbear's second hand, She is always heading out into the location, visiting the children at the tables. The stage '' ''variant animatronics had some features cut such as being '' ''able to wear them at Henry's request. They're also made from '' ''a softer and safer material at the cost of weight and size While a gas system was planned by William, Henry forbid him '' ''from ever connecting anything to it... Not that it would stop him." Fredbear: "The main animatronic and the namesake of the '' ''restaurant, Fredbear has gained popularity for many '' ''reasons over the years, some darker than others. His iconic purple hat and bowtie form the face of Fredbear's, '' ''while also containing sensory equipment allowing him to moniter '' customer rates and overall safety.'' He's not nice to intruders." Insane Bonnie: "You messed up, It's out. Your mind is broken '' ''and you're inhaling something bad. It gets even worse, is it real? Can I see it? '' ''Can others?" Insane Freddy: "Stay Cool, let the alarms wake you, let it pull you out. Everything is shaking but you can't stand. It is time." Reaper Balloon Boy: "Without goal, without meaning, trapped in a cage '' ''with nowhere to go, he preffers hiding from the world '' ''until he sees a victim. So he might get the right person '' ''and be free at last. Still no relation to Danny Devito Suprisingly." Reaper Mangle: "Hanging from the ceiling, meeting Reaper Mangle '' ''usually means death from above. She's trapped, emitting a sound that might make '' others feel her madness, Free her."'' Reaper Toy Chica: "When she failed her task, she was robbed of the '' one thing that mader her unique. '' Her voice. '' ''She lost her only friend. Her cupcake. And now she's stuck in this room, '' ''until someone enters it and gives her purpose." Reaper Puppet: "Preferring to stay in the dark, The Reaper Puppet '' ''will get anything that stands in the light. '' ''He's pretty passive otherwise. The years of torment have taken a toll on this '' ''forced soul who just wants to be free. Still not a tree." Reaper Spring Bonnie: "Hiding in the hallways, Reaper Bonnie is '' ''often heard before seen. He can be the most agressive Reaper, using his sharp claws and teeth to consume his victims whole." Reaper Golden Freddy: "The dark hole in the wall, a thing that shouldn't '' ''be there. It was the perfect hiding spot. While he might '' ''not be Fredbear, His plushies watch for him. Gallery Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father Screenshot (1).png Screenshot.png Screenshot (2).png Burnt Chica.png Screenshot (3).png Wikia brother.png Screenshot (5).png Screenshot (4).png Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Reaper Spring Bonnie.png Reaper Toy Chica.jpg Reaper GOlden Freddy Extras.png Grimm chica.png Grimm Fredbear.png Screenshot 2016-11-19-21-28-20.png Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Concept art Reaper GF And Reaper Mangle Concept Art.png Screenshot 2017-04-17 at 6.52.13 PM.png Screenshot 2017-04-17 at 6.52.42 PM.png Reaper Golden Freddy Concept Art.png Screenshot 2017-04-17 at 6.51.38 PM.png Audio Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father Museum Music ---- Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Exotic Guitar(Museum Music) ---- "We are Number One" HandUnit Edition(Secret) Category:Animatronics Category:Reapers Category:Games Category:Game